Epidemic
by MissAuroraMarie
Summary: Artemis invited Holly to come with him, his mother, and the twins to Paris for Spring Break. Two days after they arrive, the city is put into quarantine. An old enemy has come back for revenge, and this time, she's determined to make sure she succeeds.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Epidemic**  
>Author: <strong>Captain Holly Short 16**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance, Action/Adventure, Mystery**  
>Summary: <strong>Artemis invited Holly to come with him, his mother, and the twins to Paris for Spring Break. Two days after they arrive, the city is put into quarantine. An old enemy has come back for revenge, and this time, she's determined to make sure she succeeds. **  
>Date Published:<strong>

**Author's Note: I do not know where I got this idea from. Maybe from a dream, or something I saw on T.V, I don't know. But I wanted to try it out, so tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: My fourth story on FanFiction. I think you all know that I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL! Should be obvious…**

_Epidemic_

_Chapter One_

Holly flew through the cool, Irish air. She loved flying especially if she was flying to see her best friend. Artemis had requested that she come by to see him as soon as she got the chance. During her break, she had gotten a surface pass and immediately headed toward the surface. She flew fast, since her break was only one hour; she did want to waste time enjoying the beauty of Earth when she could be spending it with her best friend.

She was close to the Manor, so she unshielded, took off her helmet, and put it under her arm. The wind ruffled her hair, which had grown a couple of inches in the past few months. It was past her shoulders now and almost reached the middle of her back. She had kept on insisting on getting it cut, but Artemis had said that long hair had somehow fit her style.

Holly flew to the right side of the house, where Artemis's bedroom was. She flew up to the window and knocked. When the window didn't open, she peeked inside and saw no one in room. She knocked a little louder just to see if he was in the far side of the room, where she couldn't see. When no one opened the window again, she flew to the back door.

She flew to the porch and turned off her wings, landing soundlessly on the ground. She peeked inside and saw the twins in front of the T.V, their backs were facing her. Holly put her ear to the cool glass of the door. She couldn't hear the T.V, so the twins should be able to hear her. Hopefully.

She knocked on the sliding glass door and she could have sworn Myles jumped about three feet in the air. Beckett jumped up a little bit, but then got up and ran toward the door. He opened it and jumped on Holly. He gave her one, big bear hug.

"Holly! I'm so happy to see you!" Beckett exclaimed, hugging Holly tighter. Holly laughed a small laugh.

"I'm happy to see you too." Holly said, prying Beckett off of her leg. Myles stood by the door.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Holly." Myles said. _He is so much like his brother. _Holly thought.

"To you as well Mr. Myles." Holly replied. She stepped inside the house. "So, where's that brother of yours?"

"He is upstairs in his study. He has been very anxious for your arrival." Myles replied. _Yep, he is so much like his brother._

"Thank you Myles." Holly said. She walked toward the stairs and the twins went back to their T.V show.

Holly walked down the silent hallway. Artemis's study was near the front of the house, which meant a long walk for her. Of course, she didn't mind. Well, not entirely true. She did mind the fact that it was so quiet. Where ever she went there was always some kind of sound. Weather it was gun shots, the engine of a shuttle, or Trouble yelling at her, there was sound.

Holly was finally glad she could end the silence. She walked up to the study door and was about to knock when the door was opened. Artemis walked out and almost bumped into her.

"Oh! Um, hi!" Holly said, stepping back. "I was about to knock but I guess along with your genius your physic too." Holly laughed.

Artemis smiled. "Actually I was going to my bedroom to get my communicator. I usually wear it, but I seemed to have forgotten to wear it today."

"You are too formal."Holly stated. They smiled. "Why do you need your communicator?"

"I was going to call you Captain, but I can see you're here now." Artemis and Holly began to walk down the hall thoughtlessly. "So, who let you in?"

"Myles and Beckett. I came through the back. I was expecting you to be in your room, so I checked there first. When you weren't there I checked the living room, thinking you were down there with the twins."

"They were really excited when I told them you were coming over. But they love that cartoon so much, I forgot the name, it's not worth remembering. I know it's got a sponge in it but, they love it so much that when I turned on the television, they were in a trance." Artemis stated.

"Wow. You should have seen how excited they were when I walked in. Beckett was all over me." Holly said.

Holly laughed a little as she remembered Beckett's face. Then she remembered something else.

"Why did you call me up here anyway? You made the message seem urgent." Holly asked.

"Thank you for reminding me. I called you down here because we have an extra plane ticket to Paris. My father was unable to go because he got an urgent call form the World Environmental Organization. It was an emergency meeting in Africa. It's too late to sell the ticket, since the fight is tomorrow. I know you have the entire Spring Break off, so I wanted to know if you wanted to help me put that ticket to good use. Would you like to go with me, my mother, and the twins to Paris?"

Holly was speechless for a moment. Artemis was asking her to go to Paris with him. Paris was the city of love, wasn't it? _Maybe I could risk it. _

"Sure. I would love to!" Holly exclaimed. "What time does the flight leave tomorrow?"

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! I worked really hard. And this is actually one of my firsts stories that I'm actually planning out. The only thing I really had to plan out was symptoms of diseases and all. I'm trying to create a disease to use for this story, but it may take a while. So that updates may take a while. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Captain Holly Short 16**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But WINTER BREAK is here and I should update over the course of the next two weeks. Don't worry, I have not abandoned FanFiction yet!**

_Epidemic_

_Chapter Two_

_Previously…._

_"Holly! I'm so happy to see you!" Beckett exclaimed, hugging Holly tighter. Holly laughed a small laugh._

_"Thank you for reminding me. I called you down here because we have an extra plane ticket to Paris. My father was unable to go because he got an urgent call form the World Environmental Organization. It was an emergency meeting in Africa. It's too late to sell the ticket, since the fight is tomorrow. I know you have the entire Spring Break off, so I wanted to know if you wanted to help me put that ticket to good use. Would you like to go with me, my mother, and the twins to Paris?"_

Holly flopped down on the hotel bed. She had jet lag. It was by for the longest plane ride in her life, considering that she had never been on a plane before. It was still only ten o'clock in the morning, and Artemis had said that they were going to spend the rest of the day out. Angeline was planning to take the kids to Disneyland and Holly could not give up an offer like that.

The rest of the day was a blur to Holly. She was very tired and almost fell asleep on the bus tour. She was excited to go on the rides, yes, but she couldn't stay awake for much longer. When they got out of Disney and had finally made it to the cab, Holly had passed out. Artemis had let her head fall on his shoulder; he actually enjoyed having her close. When they got to the hotel, Artemis had carried Holly into the elevator and into the suite. He had placed her softly on the bed, careful not to wake her.

Artemis had gotten into his nightclothes and flopped onto the bed next to Holly. They were both going to get a good night's rest, considering what they've been through today.

**Epidemic**

It was six o'clock when Artemis woke up. He was still so tired, but got out of bed anyway and headed for the small living room in the suite. He yawned quietly and sat down on the velvet couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the Television. The news was on and it seemed that the news anchor was talking about some sort of city, or possibly country wide lockdown. Artemis had missed the beginning of the news broadcast, and didn't understand why they would put Paris into lockdown. When the news ended, he rushed to the bedroom, grabbed the laptop out of his bag and searched for the news broadcast on their website.

What he watched had absoulutely stunned him.

Quarantine?

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, be quite. I couldn't think of anything to write. Maybe I'll have another chapter up later on tonight. I can think better when I'm in bed, not watching TV. **

**See ya soon,**

**Captain Holly Short 16**


	3. Day 1

**A/N: Hey Ya'll… I know you're all mad at me, but please, save the rage for the reviews, I have a story to write here. I know it's been a while, well, since Christmas exactly since I last updated, but here another chapter just to keep your guys satisfied. I know that last chapter was short and very lacking in detail (well to me anyway), but this one is to be BETTER!**

**(Clears throat) Well, anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy it, because I do not know when I will post again for the story. **

_Epidemic_

_Chapter Three_

**Day 1, 3:30 A.m. Paris, France**

Artemis stared at the computer screen. How was he supposed to tell his mother, the twins…and Holly. He had invited her, and no he was feeling guilty for it. If he hadn't invited her, she wouldn't have to be here right now, wouldn't have the risk of getting infection with whatever was going around.

Artemis decided to think of an explanation later. First, he decided, he would have to find out what the disease was first. _People probably know nothing about this disease, _he thought. _It has probably been around for only a couple of days. _

_But then again, _thought his adventurous/ curious side. _They have enough proof that this disease is unknown, so they must have some information on it. _

He searched the Internet high and low, looking at every medical website, every hospital, every research organization and came up with nothing. He kept searching, hoping something would come up, anything. Even a little bit of symptoms or a name.

He soon came across an unofficial website, by a teacher at the University of England. He did a little research on the medical professor first, and then decided that his work was worthy enough.

Artemis read through the article eagerly, looking for answers.

_This disease it not known to any person of Earth. It has seemed to be generated out of thin air. There is no explanation for how the disease it caused and there have already been several deaths, but I have conducted my own research and I am happy to share my results with you._

_I have run many blood tests on some of my students who have contracted the disease and found that it does not infect blood, but it is indeed a virus, a viral on at that. My remaining medical students and I have recently conducted a autopsy on one of the bodies and have found very interesting results. _

_One of the lungs of an infected person seems to be covered in a weird, dark gel. We have tested the gel, but the results are very startling for us. Some results come back with high Co2 levels or with nothing at all. It is very puzzling, and we are still conducting research to find out what this disease is. I have sent many medical reports to hospitals and special medical research facilities across the globe, but none of them have decided that the research was well enough. We continue to find results and add them to report, but they are usually taken out because the result changes so quickly. _

_Professor Hugo Stewart _

_University of England_

_If you have any questions or any information, please email me. ._

Artemis sat back in his chair. Though the article gave lots of information about the disease, what is may do, he still couldn't really decide how to explain this.

Artemis thought for a second. The article did mention that some of the professors students had contracted this disease, so that means now the both England and France or under quarantine. If there were only a way to go to the University's lab…

_Well,_ Artemis thought. _It's a good thing I know how to make a fake medical degrees. That, or I'm going to have to sneak out of this country. _

**A/N: Okay, so this one is short to. And it didn't have anyone else besides Artemis either, I know. Next chapter, everyone will be in it, don't worry. **

**So, my question is, what do you think it is?**

**Well, this for me to know and for you to find out, eventually.**

**Update Later,**

**Captain Holly Short 16**


End file.
